Security information such as digital certificates, keys, identifiers, and related data can be stored in a token, for example a smartcard, security token, USB (universal serial bus) token or the like. The security information stored in the token can be utilized in connection with communications to provide a greater degree of security.
Initialization involving a token typically includes accessing at least some of the security information stored on the token. Reading from or writing to a token, however, can be unacceptably slow. Despite the relatively long access times, it can be prudent to rely on the token to provide security.
In addition, a token tends to have a limited memory capacity. A maximum memory capacity of, for example, 32K is not uncommon. Higher capacity tokens tend to be more expensive and therefore less desirable. Consequently, the amount of memory occupied by stored instructions and data can be a constraint in designing an application using a token.